User blog:TheAmazingBBP/Next FF
I am having ideas right now for my next fanfic. So far, it deals with a war between China and the US. It will once again feature a US invasion, but it won't be like, "HOLY SHIZZ, THEY INVADED US!", but more of like a predictable push into US territory, if you can get what I'm saying. Because there never really seems to be a war where only two countries fight, the main battling factions are the USMC and the other military branches and the PLA (People's Liberation Army. Technically the Chinese army.), but Australia and North Korea will be featured as well. I'll let you figure out who's on who's side. Signup ya *Name: *Faction: *Gear (This refers to weapons, explosives, electronics, and the like. Weapons are required, but the rest is optional): *Vehicles (If any) below for guidelines on vehicles: *Abilities (Like, if they're strong, or smart, or agile, or a good shot, or whatever) *Bio (Optional): Guidelines - Weapons Here are some strong suggestions for weapons. This takes place in 2020, so the weapons may be a bit different than today. US *Remington ACR *FN SCAR-H *M16A4 *M2010 (Updated M24 SWS) *M25 Airburst GL *M240B *Mk. 48 Mod 0 (Kinda like a 7.62mm version of the M249) *M9A2 (M9 upgraded) *M2 Carl Gustav *MP7 PDW *TDI Vector SMG *Mk. 13 GL (Replaces M203 as Underbarrel GL) *M1014 China *QBZ-95 (AR) *QBZ-03 (AR) *QBB-95 (LSW) *QJY-88 (LMG) *QBU-88 (DMR) *JS 7.62 (DMR) *Type 69 RPG *QSZ-92 Pistol *NOR982 Shotgun If you have knowledge of more weapons the chinese use, feel free to show me. Australia *F88 AuSteyr (AR, based heavily on the AUG) *FN Minimi (M249) *FN MAG (Older M240) *M136 AT4 *MP5A3 *SIG P226 *M1014 North Korea *Type 88 (AK-74) *Type 49 (PPSh-41) *PK Machine Gun *SVD *Type 69 RPG Again, additional info is welcomed. Guidelines - Vehicles This only applies to tanks, LAVs, IFVs, Choppers, and Jets. US *AH-64 *AH-1Z *V-22 Osprey *M1A3 Abrams (Future Abrams, the design model used in Homefront) *M2A2 Bradley IFV *LAV-25 *F-22 Raptor *B-2 Bomber *F-35 JSF *F-15E Strike Eagle *B-1B Lancer *C-17 Cargo Plane *AC-17 Gunship (Kinda like the AC-130, but it is based on the C-17 Globemaster, not the C-130 Hercules. Yes, I made up the AC-17, but the C-17 is real) China *WZ-10 Chimera (If you haven't heard of it, it's the Attack Heli the Koreans use in Homefront) *Type 99 MBT (Korean tank in Homefront. Alot of the Korean equipment in Homefront is either American or Chinese made. This one is clearly Chinese.) *J-9 Fighter *J-10 Fighter *J-7 (Chinese MiG-21 Copy) *Z-11 Transport Helicopter Australia *ASLAV (LAV) *M1A2 Abrams *MRH-90 Utility Chopper *ARH Tiger Attach Chopper *Tornado GR4 Fighter (I am using this because I was unable to find any actual Australian fixed-wing aircraft in current use today) North Korea *T-62 Tank *MD5000 *Mi-28 Havoc *MiG-29B *PT-85 *P'okp'ung-Ho *BTR-80 *BMP-1 My Character *Name: Ryan Colemann *Faction: USMC *Gear: Remington ACR w/ Mk. 13 GL, M9A2, Pocket Knife, M67 Frags, M18 Smoke Grenades, Flashbangs, Radio Headset, Tracking Beacon, NVGs *Abilities: Smart, especially when it comes to technical stuff, Agile. Gallery Vehicles T-99.jpg|Chinese Type 99 MBT. Apache.jpg|The American AH-64 Apache. Chimera.jpg|The Chinese WZ-10 Chimera. M1A3_Abrams.jpg|The American M1A3 Abrams. Category:Blog posts